new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Swordsmen of the Mist
The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (霧の忍刀七人衆, Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū) is one of the most renowned military units of the Water Country and Republic. They are supposedly comprised of the strongest kenjutsu shinobi that their homeland provides. With a history of political play and military feats, the Swordsmen of the Mist are considered to be a most dangerous foe. Hierarchy The Seven Swordsmen, in short, are a special military unit within the Republican military. This is largely due to how they operate and train. But also on how their hierarchy is made up. While most assume that they are loyal to the chief of the country’s military, that isn’t entirely the case. At the start of the unit’s existence, they were most loyal to the Daimyo of the Water Country. Over time, however, the Mizukages started to gain more influence and loyalty from various members. This caused a political and subtle strife to gain control over the Swordsmen. For their support meant prestige and legitimacy to the person that could count on their contribution. A true strict or formal hierarchy was thus non-existent until the unit got organized by Takeshi Shun. This change allowed the Seven Swordsmen to become a more cohesive unit, their loyalty cemented to a leader that earned their trust, instead of becoming the plaything of politics. History The history of the Seven Swordsmen is shrouded in the mists of rumours, urban legends and misunderstandings. Some scrolls that date back to the Warring Clans do reveal that various blades already existed back then. It is thus very likely that the blades or variants were being used. In fact, various small shrines of old have been discovered that shed some light on past wielders of various blades. Giving birth and legitimacy to the theory that the Swordsmen used to hail from certain islands, rather than being a formal military unit at the dawn of the Mizukages. This theory is further supplemented by the fact that the earliest days of the Swordsmen were utilized as personal guardsmen for the Water Daimyo. In those days, the Swordsmen were both a honorary as anti-shinobi guard. Defending the life of the Water Daimyo at all times. However, political play and tugging between the Mizukages and Daimyo would see the Swordsmen lose their purpose of being solely the guardians of the Daimyo. Slowly they would either sell their services to become assets of either the Mizukages or the Water Daimyo, their loyalty only to which of the two could bid higher. For a while, this turbulent fashion of political tug of a war continued. Due to the constant struggle to keep the Swordsmen content and at her side, the Fifth Mizukage disbanded them. Though formally disbanded, the Seven Swordsmen found ample work and increased the popularity as political influence of the Daimyo, all but two Swordsmen moving to the Daimyo’s faction. The Revolution in 476 ADS heralded a great change for the Seven Swordsmen. Reunited underneath the leadership of Takeshi Shun, the Swordsmen were brought together and firmly under one strong leader. Despite Takeshi Shun not wielding any of the legendary blades, there are rumours circulating across the Republic that Takeshi might have a new blade. One that will replace the lost Shark Blade. Recruitment and Training The Swordsmen are typically known to be some of the most dangerous shinobi hailing from the Republic. Their renown is usually cemented and augmented by their tools but also by what little is known from their training. Only a few seem to know the truth and even less seem to be aware on how one can become a member of the prestigious unit. From what is known is that recruitment goes quite with being handpicked. Each existing member of the unit is required to have a student or two, for their occupation as Swordsman of the Mist isn’t one without danger. The student of a Swordsman is taught how to use various skills under the tutelage of their mentor and if proven worthy? Even training on how to use the weapon that their mentor uses. As suspected, this kind of training regime means that the quality is entirely dependent upon how capable the Swordsmen and their students are. But if the past has any weight, then it is clear that the Swordsmen are quite keen on searching out those who have shown great promise in skill and talent. Equipment and Skills Because the Swordsmen are a somewhat irregular unit, they don’t have an official style of equipment. Though most members of the Swordsmen of the Mist have been seen wearing a similar style, which clearly helps them to become noticed - if one doesn’t recognise their swords first. A such recurring feature of fashion is that the Swordsmen of the Mist tend to wear bandages around their necks, as the typical stripped pattern leg- and wrist-warmers. Despite that their weapons of renown, most Swordsmen tend to rely on other skills as well. Ranging from the use of ninjutsu to using various tools. Either to supplement their combat capabilities or for various missions. Though it is quite clear that close quarter combat tends to be the main focus of the unit. The Seven Swords of the Mist Hiramekarei (ヒラメカレイ): A bandaged double-handled sword that is capable of storing and emitting the user's chakra which can then take on various forms. It is also called a "Twinsword" (双刀, Sōtō). Kabutowari (兜割, Literally meaning: Helmet Splitter): A sword consisting of a single-sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defences. It is also called a "Bluntsword" (鈍刀, Dontō). Kiba (牙, Literally meaning: Fangs): Twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. They are also called "Thunderswords" (雷刀, Raitō). Kubikiribōchō (首斬り包丁, Viz: Executioner's Blade, Literally meaning: Decapitating Carving Knife): A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. It is also called a "Seversword" (断刀, Dantō). Nuibari (縫い針, Literally meaning: Sewing Needle): A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wire that resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a "Longsword" (長刀, Chōtō). Shibuki (飛沫, Literally meaning: Splash): A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. It is also called a "Blastsword" (爆刀, Bakutō) Samehada (鮫肌, Literally meaning: Shark Skin): The most terrifying of the seven blades, it has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It is a sentient, living weapon and has the ability to "eat" chakra. It is also called a "Greatsword" (大刀, Daitō). The Swordsmen of the Mist The current composition of the Swordsmen of the Mist. With the reform and leadership of Takeshi Shun, the unit currently exists out of: Leader Takeshi Shun, becoming a member and the leader in the year 476 ADS. Owner of Hiramekarei Atsuko Uragiri (male). He became the owner of Hiramekarei, after killing its previous owner. Became a full fledged member in 476 ADS. Kabutowari Ebinuma Yoshitake (male). He became a member after killing his mentor in a honorary duel. He became a full fledged member in 452 ADS. Kiba Himura Akeno (female). She became a member after her mentor died in the Great War. She had to prove her right in a duel, killing the other apprentice of her mentor in a deathmatch. She became a full fledged member in 464 ADS. Kubikiribōchō Iseri Sadanobu (male). He became the owner of the Executioner's Blade, after killing both his fellow apprentice and mentor. He became a full fledged member in 459 ADS. Nuibari Shiraishi Taji (male). Taiji would inherit the Sewing Needle from his brother. After brutally slaughtering him in a deathmatch. He became a full fledged member in 466 ADS. Shibuki Nonaka Tetsuyuki (male). Tetsuyuki would claim the Splash after a prolonged, perilous fight with his mentor. He then continued to try to mentor his old masters apprentices. However, he was forced to fend of four assassination attempts and fight eight deathmatches to fully lay claim to Splash. He became a full fledged member of Splash in 443 ADS. Shameda Current owner is unknown. Former known Swordsmen of the Mist and wielders of the Blades Hiramekarei’s Owners * Hiroshi Genji He was the lover of the late fifth Mizukage. Though having shown his skill throughout various missions and fights in his career, he would become a victim of an assassination at the hand of Atsuko Uragiri. Shameda’s Owners * Kiyomi Homura She became the owner and wielder of the Shark Blade, during her fight with Eishi - revealing the traiterious and picky nature of the sentient weapon. Wielding the Shark Blade for a while, Kiyomi eventually lost it after a fierce battle against a Zealot. * Kawakami Eishi Eishi’s real name was not really known. How he obtained the Shark Blade isn’t entirely certain but it is not unlikely that he won it through taking the life of the previous owner. He defected from the Seven Swordsmen after the Fifth Mizukage gained power. Failing an assassination on the Mizukage, he fled north to the Lightning Country. Where he eventually was confronted by Kiyomi and killed by the jinchuriki. Category:Kirigakure Category:Shinobi Category:Legend Category:Military